Bloodbath
by pixies powder
Summary: soul goes insane but no one notices it until it's to late or ... well just read it I really suck at Summarys( this has NOTHING to do with the kishin!, Hint:madness lurks in everyone the kishin only increases it, but sometimes that isn't needed)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my fist fanfic...sooo...well yeah be nice ;)**

**and please don't make any comments about things I've written wrong**

**If you want to read some thing faultless buy yourself a book**

**Souls POV:**

it was just another dumb school day. I looked around in the class just trying to find someone who would be ready to just walk out and give Steiny the finger. Of course I first looked at Black Star only to see that he was sleeping. I turned to Steiny again just to see him pull out the Organs of some poor rabbit. I just couldn't decide if I was sorry for the Rabbit in the End that thing did have a seven legs. When Steiny pulled out it's liver one of the three forelegs twitched Liz stopped polishing her nails to make a really disgusted face while Patty laughed and clapped with her hands way above her head while Kid puked out of disgust because of the antisymmetry then I turned my head to the other side and saw Maka making notes with a serious expression. I stood up and spoke up

eyy, Steiny I have to go piss.

First Steiny looked at me as if I had asked him if I could eat the rabbit he was torturing. Then he seemed to have gotten back to Sanity and just said

yeah,yeah go to the 'Toilette'

he seems to have noticed what my plan was but he obviously didn't give a fuck

as I walked out Maka held my sleeve and gave me a look that almost made me regret what I did. Almost. As I went past her I whispered

Sorry

Maka just snorted and turned away from me looking to the scene Steiny was doing again. Uups, I thought, she must have seen the smile in my face. Well at least I had tried to hide it. I went down to my locker opened it I took two bottles of beer and walked out of school. I walked through death city to some kind of well. I didn't know it's name but, seriously I couldn't have cared less. Black Star was already waiting leaning against the well.

So I was right when I guessed you had used a ….. what do you call it?

Black Star looked at me with a smile on his face.

it's called a Black Star sleeping mode puppet. Or in short a BSSMP

I hated it when Black Star looked that way. I was about to state my typical 'you know that it's uncool to look like that?' when I thought of something better. I opened my beer and started drinking from it. Black Star was still looking at me with the same dumb smile on his face.

Want your beer?

I asked when I had drunken half of my beer. When he just nodded, same dumb smile on his face, I opened his beer poured half of the beer inside my bottle so that mine was full again and broke his bottle in my hand making the beer that was still inside splatter everywhere. I smiled when I saw the shocked look on Black Stars face.

**Makas POV: **

school got boring with no one around. I had long ago noticed that Black Star was just using a BSSMP. Suddenly Stein-sama asked me something but I hadn't been paying attention, to wrapped in my imagination of how I would beet those two up later.

Sorry Stein-sama I am ashamed to admit that I haven't been paying attention. Would you please ask me your question again?

I was really pretty embarrassed because Sein-sama had caught me red-handed. But when I looked at Stein-sama he was already looking down on his work again. He just wanted to embarrass me.

Well it was my own fault I told myself but not even that could quench my fury, so I just started to pay attention again and ignored almost everything els that happened around me but I still noticed when Tsubaki-chan tapped Black Star on the shoulder, she clearly hadn't yet noticed that Black Star had tricked and used her...again. Suddenly Tsubuki-chan stood up and waved for Stein-sama to notice her. That was unusual, Tatsuki would normally never demand anything from a teacher.

E-excuse me Stein-sama I have to go to the toilet.

Stein-sama let out a long breath. Looking up from the blood-bath in front of him he said

seriously? It's almost end of the period!

First Tsubaki-chan looked as if she was ready to give up but then something seems to have given her confidence and she just stood up and walked out of the class. That's when I noticed that something was wrong. First everyone was just shocked to silence. It was usual for Soul or Black Star to just walk out but...not Tsubaki-chan. Suddenly I came out of my Trance and ran to the door. Stein-sama was about to say something but I just gave him my practiced 'shut up if you don't want to end up like your experiment' look and ran after Tsubaki.

**Black Stars POV: **

I couldn't believe what I saw. The moment the bottle cracked open the beer became tainted red it splattered against Souls face and jacket, drops falling to the floor and making a puddle that stained his shoes

s-soul?

I stammered. But seeing me nervous or I hate to admit it even frightened only seemed to make him grin wider . Suddenly the picture changed and just Soul was standing in front of me. Just Soul. No psychopathic grinning. No blood just beer. What had just happened?

**Well I guess I'm going to do the douche move of breaking up hen you've got the most questions ;P nice to see your disappointed faces **

**(wow I sure am sarcastic)**

**well yep that's it for now but no need to curl up in a corner and die more coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I haven't been updating for...maybe two weeks. (sorry) and I'm really sorry for all the typos (especially for having wrote Tatsuki instead of Tsubaki) but yeah here's chapter two. Enjoy:3**

**Makas POV:**

I ran out of the door and followed Tsubaki. She was pretty fast so I didn't manage to catch up. She was running towards the exit.

_Tsubaki-chan! Wait!_

I shouted. She turned around to look at me but then only ran away faster. I stopped in my tracks. Had Tsubaki been crying?...or was she laughing? I couldn't recognize. But one thing was for sure Tsubaki needed help. But I couldn't help her she needed Black Star to apologize. I sighed closing my eyes. What an Idiot! He always just saw the best sides of Tsubaki-chan and then he would do things like that. I turned around walking back to the classroom. I would have to apologize to Stein-sama. I looked around again but there was no sign of Tsubaki-chan. Well Black Star sure will get a beating. I walked back into class while everyone was still staring at the door in shocked silence.

_Sorry Stein-sama. I apologize for leaving class without permission._

After having said that I sat down still conscious of everyone looking at me. Liz turned around to look at me sternly. I turned around waiting for Stein-sama to start.

_Ummm...yeah. So who can tell me how to best get the heart out of this rabbit without killing it?_

Stein-sama asked. I looked down one brow twitching in disgust...rabbit? Well I could have called it one, it was closer to being a rabbit than anything else but still I'd rather said it was some cursed monster. Patty was drawing weird pictures and laughing saying, rabbit! Rabbit!, while Kid was long since passed out because of the utter antisymmetry. I was taking notes again but secretly wondering about where Black Star and Soul could be. Class was interesting as always but I could see that everyone else was bored to the bone. Seriously, I sure am the only was who likes school. Stein-sama was still cutting the rabbit while laughing like crazy, wait did I say like? He was crazy! But that is genuine information about Stein-sama. The bell rang as class ended. I was being squashed by everyone who tried to get out.

_Aaaah!_

As soon as I got out of the struggle I fell to the ground panting. Really! I would rather be fighting all kishins, kishin egg or not, at once than be in the middle of my classmates when the bell rings.

I felt someone heavy land on me.

_Aargh! Who the hell is this?! Get off of me!_

No one responded and the weight didn't get less. I thought that I was being squashed earlier but right now I was already jam. I pulled out a book from nowhere. now everyone would actually already have been two states away out of fear of my famous 'Maka chop' but the weight still didn't budge. No choice then.

_Maka Chop!_

I yelled as I slammed down the book. Oh, Patty had been laying on top of me, and Liz too, and Kid, and almost everyone. What. The. Hell. Whatever, I would have to search for Soul and make sure that he would be punished.

**Souls POV:**

I was hiding behind a curtain watching Maka pace up and down searching for me. Oh fuck! If I were to let her find me I would be as good as dead. She started looking under the tables and asking some guys if they had seen me. Ooh fuck! She was walking to the guy that I had pushed over while running to the curtain. I'm done for, I thought not even daring to look. Just then I felt wind as if someone or better said Maka pushed the curtains away. I had expected the deadliest Maka chop ever but she just winked her finger at me and said

_bad boy._

I wanted to answer back coolly 'well whatever' but silence had gripped me. What had she just said? Just bad boy? Now I could breath at last without fearing unbearable pain.

_That's what you would want me to say, __Maka Chop!_

_Aah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

Maka just looked at me with a look that told me 'you should be'. Maka really was somethin'...something annoying. Why the fuck would anyone play nice just to surprise you even more when they show their true feelings?

_Okay I'm really sorry._

Well to be honest I really wasn't sorry it had been worth it. Black Star was annoying sometimes but I could still have fun with him, he was my friend and I couldn't be sorry for having fun with him.

But Maka isn't the one I should tell that, she was talking about if I was sorry for having 'missed' school, well I wasn't even sorry for that one, but who cares? In the end I would have to say that I'm sorry so she doesn't Maka Chop me AGAIN.

Maka turned around and sped of leaving me dumbfounded. Okay I seriously hadn't been expecting that.

**Tsubakis POV:**

I was still running down the Halls when I heard Maka shouting

_Tsubaki-chan! Wait!_

I turned around to look at her, finding her almost on top of me. I ran faster trying to loose Maka, why was she following me? This had nothing to do with her. I heard her footsteps stop but kept on running. I ran out of the building to the basketball field where we would always play together ad sat down on the bench. I tried to imagine one of the times we all played here but failed to so I just thought about where Black Star could be. Where would you go if you wanted that no one found you and you about to wreck things with Soul? A place thats unknown but big and has small entrances. Black Star once had told me about a place like that. The well. Now I had remembered it was a small well, pretty much on the outskirts of death city where almost no one would go to. I ran through the streets straight towards that place. Ignoring everyone who greeted me or asked me if I knew where some of my friends were. Then two blocks before the well I halted. What would I do if Black Star was there? And what would I do if he wasn't? Whatever I'll handle that when I get there.

But I really hadn't been expecting what happened next.

_Black Star!_

_**So that's it hope you like it (I tried not to make to much typos this time)**_

_**so I won't be writing to much down here or at the top of the page because it really doesn't make sense to do so if almost no one actually read it xD**_

_**yep so bye**_


End file.
